


Wasn't there

by Flamingo_Head



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sohisndnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo_Head/pseuds/Flamingo_Head
Summary: What if negan didnt show up when Carl went on a mission to try and kill him??





	1. Didnt show up

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally deleted the story and never posted in a long time, so i decided to redo it and try again....~_~

Carl grabbed a m16 out of one of the crates that was in the back of the truck. Carl rolled his eye's. Probably from the other communities  Negan's men had salvaged from  
  
Carl's breathe hitched as the truck came to a stop. Voices were being boomed all around the truck, but Negan's voice wasn't heard. Dwight's     demanding voice took over, telling saviors to start unload the truck. One man with ragged clothing, mud and sweat on his face hopped in the back of the truck. With the gun aimed and fully loaded, Carl's hand grip became red from clenching the gun as the man picked up the crate. The compartment of bottles had fell all over the area, startled Carl flinched with nervousness causing the saviour to snap his head towards Carl's direction  
  
"What the hell-" Carl fired at the man with confidence, Carl climbed out the truck one step down pointing the gun at the saviors  
  
"Stay back" Carl boomed, everyone's hands raised in the air. Well c'mon, they just witnessed a one eyed psycho gun down one of their own.  
  
"I only want Negan, he killed my friends" Dwight seemed to twitch his body forward, not wanting to make a wrong move..For what had seem like forever, no one had answered him, Even thought it was rhetorical.  
 Meaning, Negan is no where to be seen  
A man in front of him tries to grab the assault rifle from Carl, But is answered with a spray of bullets to the head. Distracted, Dwight took the time to spring into action and disarm Carl, pinning him down on the ground.  
  
Carl's hand slipped from Dwight's loosened grip, his knuckles connected with the burned man's nose. Satisfied with the crunching sound from the hit, Dwight recoiled in pain. He growled and cursed under his breath.  
  
"You're gonna regret that kid" Dwight's face features except his broken nose had twisted darkly, But not as fearful as Negan's death mask, Carl shivered just thinking about that. But, quickly recovered with a pained yelp unexpectedly ripped out of his throat.  
Carl felt a sharp pain on his mid left section.  
Carl felt his finger tips cross a hunting knife. A leather back low cut hunting knife. 'His' hunting knife.  
  
This fucker had the defiance to take 'his' knife while distracted and stab him. Carl wasn't going to let this slide But, he can't seem to find the energy to move his body. His clothes are getting soaked from the pool of blood forming around him. The heat of the sun bearing down his now sweaty pale face. His eye starts to irritate him is making the situation ten times worse than it already is. So all Carl could do was look Dwight in the eye.(no pun intended)  
  
Carl's vision starts to blur as Dwight ordered a couple of men to take him into the sanctuary, and for the rest to clean up the corpses. Carl feels a spark of adrenaline kick in as two men dragged him in and three others watching as an escort. He struggled to get out of the men's grip causing to only making blood spill out more of the wound. He couldn't handle the pain as the blood loss drove his mental state into darkness.  



	2. Here he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan returns -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •••••••••••••••Im tired ••••••••••••••••••

  
Negan hopped out the truck and swung Lucille over his shoulder. With Simon obediently following behind him, He stepped into the sanctuary  
  
"Home at last" Negan turned and smiled at his right Hand man "Nice work today Simon, and be sure to send a look out group for Alexandria, If Rick can't keep his fucking shit together then someone has to stop it." Negan smiled  
  
"Yes sir" Simon responds as he walks and turns to another corridor.  
  
"Hell, I gotta wash this shit off" Negan sighed as he wiped blood off his face. Just another community that needed to be reminded who's in charge and what they can and can't do.  
As he walked past the doctor's office, something caught his eye. Patrick wasn't there. He couldn't be anywhere else unless it was something serious. And if it was, then Negan himself would've known already.  
  
Assuming it was nothing, Negan went into the room and change out of his jacket. Leaving him with his usual black jeans and white t-shirt. A few minutes passed by, Negan was going to go and visit one of his wives Until, he got a knock on the door.  
  
  
"This better be some important fucking shit-" but was cut off by the shaking man  
  
"S-sir there is a patient I've helped today from a stab wound after killing a couple of your men and I think you should decide what to do with him next, I already patched him up, I-i-f you're ready"  
  
Negan nodded his head  
  
"Well, this is some important fucking shit"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still tired ¡《》¿


	3. Im proud of you kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red   
> I am in heaven   
> I got my ass kicked   
> By the legend 27

Fuck. Negan mentally cursed himself.  
  
Negan spun himself around and looked straight into Patrick's eye's.  
  
"What does he look like" Negan had never been so curious in his life, As the doctor was going to respond Negan interrupted him, shaking his head.  
  
"Actually, fuck that I wanna see him. Show me where you were patching him up" Negan's heart started to race  which was odd even for him.  
  
Without hesitation, Patrick led Negan down to the corridor across from his office towards a room that was guarded by one of his men. Negan rolls his eye's. David. Fucking hate the son of a bitch. Negan would've killed him already but, he needs to wait for the right moment. Negan dismisses Patrick and walks into the room while shooting a dirty look at David, head high and standing straighter making his shoulders more broad but also, without hesitation gently swaying Lucille, laying on the side drawer was an scathed, worn-out Sherrif's deputy hat. Negan's eye's travel to the long browned hair figure laying on the bed.  
  
Negan walked over to the kid, confirming that it is the little one - eyed serial killer, the night where Rick the prick decided to fuck everything up for him and his people. Ahh yes, that's it. Negan remembers that fiesta as if that great sky high event was just yesterday. Well, now looking at the kid, He kinda now feels bad for killing red head and Korean. Negan smiled and shook his head at the thought smiling.  
  
Nah fuck it he enjoyed it. But what he enjoyed the most about that night was how that kid looked him in the eye. No fear. No tears. No regret. God, what a fucking badass.  
  
Now this badass is here in front of him resting from a 'Stab Wound!'  
  
Negan shook his head and glared at the kid. Coming up to him with a quiet stealthy walk as he stopped in front of the little demon, putting Lucille against the end of the bed as Negan went to examine his little serial killer up close  
  
Those pink plump soft lips, hair tangled and sprouted across his face the view making Negan who had to resist the urge to run his fingers through it. The one eye that makes Negan go crazy. He always had a pleasure for battle scars. Especially if it is on a Grime's.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As a few moments passed by, Carl started shifting as the bed started creaking along his  weight. Carl groaned a little as he forgot he had been hurt. At first, everything was just a blur. Panicking, soon realizing he is as of right now vulnerable considering, he's behind enemy's line. But the worst of all his bandage has been token off, Carl let out a frustrated cry. That's it. His weakness. His eye.  
  
All He could remember was going into a back of a truck leaving Jesus, taking a gun then, shooting two men just to attempt and kill Negan only to realize he wasn't there to begin with, then got attacked by Dwight Finally, intimidating Dwight who stabbed him and being dragged inside and out of a moment darkness took over him. Carl sighed as he put his hands over his face.  
  
"He didn't show up" Carl whispered to himself.  
  
"He didn't show up" Carl repeated. Speak of the devil, Negan came in with a tray of food. Seeing Carl alive and up makes Negan feel a burst of energy throughout his entire body.  
Negan walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Little serial killer, my boy you did not only make me proud today but I respect you so much now" Confused Carl just grabbed the tray Negan offered him  
  
"You had taken your man sized balls, snuck into one of my trucks to try and kill me. But what adds fuel to the fire is that eye of yours."  
Carl starts to feel hopeless at the mention of his eye and looks down at his untouched food.  
  
"Damn, it's a shame I missed it though. I bet you would've look like such a total badass" Negan exclaims. This shocks Carl to no end.  
This wasn't unnoticed by Negan  
"Heh, nobody is gonna be fucking with you anymore not with you looking like that no, sir" Negan winked at Carl making his face red as a riped tomato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red   
> Im in prison til june  
> If you dont get me out  
> Ill kill you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ignore this one....

**Author's Note:**

> How can you be broke if..... you never had money?


End file.
